I'm A Monster
by AllyLynn321
Summary: Kendall Knight is not your average teenager. He is not human. When Kendall again meets the one who turned him, things get bad. His friends are in danger, even the one who he loves, is in danger, Logan. Will Kendall defeat his personal monster, and everyone he cares about remain alive? Kogan.
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you found my little ol' story of mine! ^^ Thank you all for reading, and please don't forget to review. That little button gives me all my creativity and support. Rated T, just in case. **

I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.

**(BTR is not famous in this fanfic.)**

Kendall was not a normal teenager. He was different. Not the different, where he is isolated in his room, or doesn't have a social life. No, Kendall is different... As in, he is not human. Kendall Knight was not born like this, he was turned...

**Chapter One: A Bad Feeling**

I slowly walked down the cold, snowy street. The sunlight barely contributed to any heat. It was always freezing here, in Minnesota. But I didn't mind it. I couldn't even feel it.

"Kendall, wait up", James screamed, as he ran off his deck and headed towards me. James always had to have perfect hair, even if it was below 50 degrees. I let out a chuckle as James approached with a comb in his hand.

"Ready for another day of stupid school", he rolled his eyes, while shoving the drooping backpack back up on his shoulder. I continued walking. The bad thing about walking to school with James, was he never shuts up. He always talks about who he would love to have sex with, who he did have sex with, and his looks. The same thing... Over and over and over again.

We soon approached Carlos' house, waiting like always. Carlos was always late, for everything. He tried, but he never could keep up.

"Mom, I have to go. Yeah, the guys are waiting for me", Carlos screamed, as he opened his front door.

"Bye, mom. I love you!" Carlos slammed the door closed, and rolled his eyes. Soon, he was by James and my side.

"Rough morning, buddy", James teased, as we picked up the pace again. Carlos smiled, "You have no idea. Mom wants me to eat all my breakfast. And she won't even let me have corn dogs for breakfast!"

I chuckled as I thought about Carlos joke. Carlos had a very strange addiction to these corn dogs, although no one knows why.

Soon, we were at the last stop. Logan. I don't know what was happening with us, but something felt different between us the past weeks. Something was off about our friendship. I just don't know what.

Logan made his way down the stairs, and smiled at us. He gently skid his converse across the crunchy snow, and soon was by us.

"Hi guys", he smiled, as we gently started walking. Logan and I were best friends, we were the first to communicate. Then Carlos and James became friends. But, I found Logan first, getting bullied by two of these strong jocks.

No one messes with me, because I may have shoved them into lockers. I may have used some of my powers to hurt them.. But no one has really caught on. I believe humans are quite idiotic.

"So, who's ready to learn", Logan asked, in a gentle voice. We pretty much all groaned, which made Logan giggle. Sometimes, Logan brought up my mood. He was just so positive.

I don't know why anyone would bully Logan: maybe his small frame, maybe his soft personality, his plain geekiness. I always had the urge to protect Logan from his attackers. Logan brought out my powers with his vulnerability in a way.

Soon, we were at the big brick building we all knew too much. School was stupid, although I only signed up for it for something to do. I already learned all this about 200 years ago, but of course their methods were a bit different. Everytime I acted up, I got whipped. At least they banned that.

We went our separate ways, and I went to my first class: History. Quite ironic.

I opened the oak door, and slid into the classroom. Teenagers whispered to eachother, giggled, joked, chatted. I just sat in my seat, and unbuttoned my coat.

My only really friends were the four I just left. I had a troubled time, just conversing with different people.

"Okay, class", Mr. Jerkins started, "Anyone can tell me when The Civil War started?" Pfft. Too easy. 1861. Horrible time, children being slaughtered, people falling into their own graves, disease, famine.

Becky Fran raised her hand, and was called on. "1845." Idiot. Mr. Jerkins scolded, "No, I'm afraid not, Becky. The Civil War started in 1861 and lasted until 1865. Some people say it was the most gruesome war they have witnessed."

I sat through the class, not even paying attention. I knew this information all too well... Soon, the bell rang and everyone picked up their things.

My next class was science, which I didn't really care for. I exited the room, and strolled through the hall. I soon entered the lab room, as Mrs. Anderson waited for everyone to get in their seats.

Mrs. Anderson was a beautiful woman, I could just snap my fingers and she could want me. But that would be bad for her husband. I'm not that heartless.

Little bottles of chemicals were set up neatly on the tables, which meant another assignment. I really did hate science. Not just because of the work, but because of how the chemicals made me queasy. I slowly sat in my seat, and watched class start.

Soon, we got our directions. Everyone started their project. But I couldn't. Just then, I got a knot in my stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I quickly raised my hand, "Mrs. Anderson, may I please go to the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Kendall. You may go."

I hurried out of the classroom, and ran down the hall. Nothing like this happened before. I never felt this way. I shoved the bathroom door open, and walked in. I pressed my hands against the bathroom counter.

I looked up at the mirror, and saw my emerald eyes glaring. What is happening? I looked into my eyes, and saw someone in my mind. No, not him... I pushed my blonde hair back, and thought.

I hoped I would never see his face again. He was the one who turned me into this... I'm a monster because of him. I composed myself, like everything was okay.

Then, I silently left the building. I couldn't stay in school today. I had to leave, and get my mind straightened out...

**Hi, guys! I wanted to do something different. So, I did! You maybe wondering what Kendall is? I'll explain it in the later chapters. I really hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D Thank you! Oh, and this story will get a lot more interesting, and the other chapters will be longer! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: You're The Reason

**Alrighty, guys! I just wanted to say I'm going to make an update day in the future. But right now, I'm just too excited for this story! So, I'm updating now! Gotta problem with that? XD Good. Well, here is the story.**

**(I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.)**

** "**O! Beware, my lord, of jealousy: It is the green eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on**"** - William Shakespeare

** Chapter Two: You're The Reason**

My apartment was darkened, either with blankets on the windows, or the lights dim. I slammed shut the door, and leaned against the frame. What the hell was going on with me? What was happening with my head? Being a creature for almost 200 years, this feeling has never came to my attention.

I had the feeling someone was watching me, someone was out to get me. Plus, seeing that man's face. I rubbed my green eyes, and threw my coat and school stuff on the kitchen counter. I never wanted to see his face again.

Rick Montoya. My personal hatred towards him wanted to make me rip up walls. He turned me into this nightmare. He is the reason I can't die. It seemed just like yesterday, when it happened...

**(Flashback)**... I was on my way to the church, to get in some early praying for my family and the rest at war. I really hoped they wouldn't draft me, since I just turned 19. I was elligible.

"Kenny", I heard a fimilar voice as I trudged down the dirt trail. I turned to peer in the trees, to see my friend. He was naked, his dark brown, sandy and ratty. But what really caught my attention, was this huge scratch running down his torso.

I wanted to vomit, but instead, I asked, "Rick? What happened?" My feet were firmly stuck to the spot, deathly afraid to do anything else. Frankily, I thought he was mauled by a bear, or something.

"They sacrificed...Body..Satan", he mumbled, his words getting me confused. He then stopped, and fell to the ground. He puked out some black liquid, and his breathing got heavy. I wanted to run, to ask for help. But, I couldn't move...

"Rick. Are you alright", I asked, my heart thumping as I made the choice to take a step. Another step. And another. "Rick...Are you alright?" I asked again, because I was so desperate for him to stay alive.

"Kenny, just...help me up", he said, his face headed towards the ground, so I couldn't spot his features. I slowly approached him, and he stuck out his hand. His arm was so pale, with bruises and cuts. His nails were long and sharp, almost like a wild animals.

I grabbed his hand with mine, and gently tried to push him up. But then he turned his head towards me, and I saw him. His eyes were a violent, dark crimson red. His teeth were sharp and long.

"Well, Kenny. Help me up", he said, in a deep voice that didn't even belong to him. I suddenly let go of his hand, and fell backwards. He flashed me a huge smile, which shown off all his bizarre and terrifying teeth.

I crawled backwards, my eyes trained on Rick. Or even if it was him. "Where are you going", Rick asked, while he was lifted to his feet. He dragged his feet towards me...

"Help! Help me", I finally screamed, and tried to get on my feet. But, it was too late... He jumped on me, and he scratched my rags off and his fingernails scraped my skin. He also bit off my flesh...

**(End Flashback)... **I sat on my couch and looked at my alarm clock. 3:56. That means school ended about 10 minutes ago.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts, and I stared at the door. If this is who I thought it was, someone would definitely be killed. I slowly walked towards the door, and grabbed the knob.

I quickly opened the door, and was on my guard. I sighed happily as I saw Logan stand on the porch. He looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Woah. Are you alright? You seem jumpy", Logan commented as he looked at me. I moved to the side, and flashed a grin. "I'm fine, come in." I didn't want him to come in, I wanted to be alone. But I couldn't just turn him away like that.

He stepped in the doorway, and I caught a whiff of his extremely good scent. Maybe that was why I was drawn to Logan: his scent. He looked around the apartment, and then turned to me as I gently closed the door.

"I was worried. You weren't in Math. Is everything okay", he asked, with a gentle and calm voice. I chuckled, and plopped down on my couch, "Logie. I'm fine". I made that name for him quite a while ago.

He sighed, and smiled, "Well, I have tonight's homework. Want to work on it"? I really did hate math, but it would be good to have my mind wander on something else. "Sure", I replied, as we got acquainted at the kitchen table.

We worked on the math awhile, and soon it was dark. Logan was putting his books and papers back in his backpack, and I seemed a bit worried. What is Rick knew where I was? What if he wanted to hurt someone...Like Logan?

"Logan? You want to stay the night", I quickly improvised, and he looked up at me. He thought for a moment, and replied, "I don't think so, Ken-"

"Oh, come on! It's Friday, there is no school tomorrow, and I can order some pizza", I begged, and he slid his backpack on.

"Alright", Logan smiled, and for a moment I relaxed. Again, I always felt like I had to protect Logan. "But I have to call my mother." Logan pulled out his cellphone, and soon was talking to his mother.

"Okay", Logan smiled, "Tonight will be fun."

He was dead wrong about that. Tonight... We would almost get ourselves killed.

**Woe! Who is excited for next chapter? I am already planning this stuff out, and I'm extremely excited! You guys will be really shocked, trust me! I hope you liked this chapter, though. Please, PLEASE, don't forget to review, and that junk. You guys are awesome. See you next chapter! Bye! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza's Here

**So, this is the longest chapter yet and I'm pretty fudgin' excited! You guys are soooo great! Thank you, all who reviewed: kat4543, and 0809m. You guys are amazing! So, why not get to the story, since all of you are here for it. ^^**

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.)

**"The lust for comfort, the stealthy thing that enters the house a guest, and then becomes a host, and then a master"** -Kahlil Gibran

_**Chapter Three: Pizza's Here**_

__Logan was pretty occupied the first few hours. We spent our time picking out of my collection of DVD's and watching boring, old comedy. I don't know how Logan could even laugh, because I couldn't find it funny.

"This is fun", he smiled, politely sitting on the couch. He had a child like excitement, which made me smile. He looked uncomfortable, in his jeans and green button up with that vest. "Hey, Logie. Do you want to borrow some pajamas?"

He replied, "Yes, please. Thank you." I led him down the hallway to my bedroom, although I didn't need to sleep. Whatever I was, I know I didn't need sleep. I didn't even know the powers I had except strength and invading people's minds.

We finally arrived at my bedroom. The bed sheets were on the floor, clothes lazily thrown about, and garbage left everywhere. Logan giggled, "Wow, Kendall. You sure do know how to clean up after yourself."

I rolled my eyes in amusement, and dug through my dresser. I pulled out a pair of PJ pants, which had dark skulls on them. Then I pulled out a baggy red shirt. I tossed them to him, and I led him to the bathroom. "You can change in here."

I watched him as he walked through the doorway, as I lightly closed the door. I stopped when the door was almost closed, and watched him. Logan seemed to not even notice. He first stripped off his shirt, which exposed his pale skin.

What was I doing? Why did I keep watching? Logan then, unbuttoned his jeans, and I found myself staring intensely. He slid his pants down. He then wrapped his fingers around his elastic waist band of his boxers.

I looked away, although I was drawn to the sight. Logan was beautiful: his skin so flawless, his eyes so shiny, his hair spiked up and smooth. As much as I wanted to see Logan naked, I just couldn't. It didn't feel right.

I walked back to the livingroom, and decided to call for pizza. I bet Logan was hungry.

"Hello! This is Metro Pizzaria. How may I help you", asked a too eager and a bit annoying worker asked. I replied, "Hey. I would like a pepperoni twenty four cut."

After I told him the address, and my number, Logan strolled out in my pajamas. He did look quite cute, in those. I smiled at him, as he walked towards me.

"Pizza is on it's way", I smiled, and he flashed me back a grin. "Good. I'm starving."

We settled down on the couch, and just sat there. "Kendall, how come you don't have any girlfriends? I never have even seen you with anyone", Logan surprisingly asked, in his polite voice.

I shrugged, and stared into his eyes, "I dunno. I guess I haven't met the right person yet. Maybe I'm just not fit for love. Or love isn't fit for me." Logan seemed to make a face. "Love is for everyone, Kendall."

"If you ask me, I think love is a bunch of bologna", I chuckled, and watch him furrow his eyebrow and cross his arms. "Love is not bologna! You have to feel it to understand it. People say that because no one wants to love them." Logan felt very strong about this discussion. And I could tell already, I wasn't going to win.

I watched as Logan's eyes got heavier, and heavier. He was tired, and the pizza wasn't even here yet. "Logie", I shook his arm, and pulled him.

He jumped, and sat back up. "Can you wake me up when the pizza gets here?" I smiled, and replied, "Sure thing, Logie."

His eyes, then slid closed and he started falling towards the edge of the couch. I gently grabbed his arm, and pulled softly. His body fell to mine.

Logan was asleep fast on me, his head leaning on my chest. For a moment, I felt normal. Human. Logan was so warm, so fragile. I beamed down at the smaller boy, and smiled. I think I liked Logan. I did. I liked Logan.

That's what was wrong with me the past few days. I was falling for hi-. A knock at the door invaded my thoughts. I gently pushed him off me and lightly slide his head down on the pillow.

I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to hold him, and hug him. For the first time in a while, I felt lust. I felt want, desire. It's like Logan gently jolted my heart back on again. I feel alive.

I opened the door to see a figure of a man, a pizza place hat covering his head. I smiled, and reached into my pocket. "How much was it again", I asked, the thought of Logan still in my head.

"15 dollars", he answered. I stopped, and remembered. I knew that voice all too well. Rick. I stepped backwards and took a look at him. It couldn't be. No.

"Hey Kenny. Long time, no see", Rick shoved the hat off his head, and I felt an anger wash over me.

"You", I breathed in, and then out. I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, buddy. I told you I was coming. Did you feel it", he put a foot in and stepped forward, "I have to say, I missed you, Kenny." Rick looked different. His hair was cut, his face tanned and he seemed more in shape.

"What the fuck are you doing here", I screamed, as he frowned. "Can a man see his friend from a while back without being hassled?"

I bawled my hands into a fist, and I gritted my teeth.

"I know you're confused about what you are", Rick smiled, "But I can help. I made you into something great. But, instead of using your abilities, you hide what you are."

"You made me a monster", I screamed, as I felt something inside of me snap.

"Kendall", asked a confused and tired voice. Logan. I turned to see Logan behind me, in a daze. No...No...

"Well, Kendall. Why don't you introduce me to your attractive friend", Rick smiled, and I felt myself grow angrier. I threw my palm out in rage at Rick, but then I sent Rick flying out the door. A ring of fire was pushing him.

What the hell did I just do? "What the hell", Logan gasped, and I ran backwards. I grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him down the hallway. What was I going to do?...

**So, tell me what you guys think! I'm really excited for this story, and I'm curious about what you guys feel about all this? What is going to happen? :) Thanks for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pit Stop

**All your guy's reviews really made me want to write, even though I just posted Chapter 3 like 7 hours ago. XD I really love you guys. Let's just get to the story. Thank you, everyone who reviewed! I love you!**

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.)

** "Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent" - **Jonathan Swift

**Chapter Four: Pit Stop**

I jammed all my clothes into an old duffel bag, while Logan hovered over me, his puppy dog eyes making me sad for him. I dragged him into this, no matter how much in denial I am. And I wasn't ready for Logan to get hurt. I couldn't let him go, or else he is in more danger then I know.

And what about Carlos and James? I shook my mind. I didn't have the time. My main worry was getting out of here. Maybe this town. Maybe this state.

"What is happening", Logan asked, his breathing becoming rigid, "You hurt that guy-" I picked up the duffel bag, and looked into his eyes. "Logan, that is not a human being. He is a- I'll explain everything when we're on the road."

Logan stared at me, "On the road? I'm not leaving". He was so stubborn sometimes. I couldn't leave him here, I couldn't just let him die. I needed to take him with me. I just needed to. "Logan. Please. Just come with me."

He sighed a deep breath, and looked up at me. "Where are we going?" I lightly smiled, and ran down the hall with the duffel bag on my shoulder. "We're going to your house. We need to get you packed." I arrived at the door. I looked back at Logan, who was shivering. "Logan. Stay here. I'll call you out if it is safe." I gave him one last reassuring smile, "It will all be okay."

Usually, I'm acquainted to the darkness, but the air made me nervous. It made me actually nauseous. I slowly walked down the snowy driveway, and looked down the road. Nothing. I felt no presence. Nothing at all. I quickly ran to the neighbor's and approached their dark blue dodge.

We needed this. I had no car, and no way in hell we were walking tonight. I quickly elbowed the glass window, and it shattered. I hurried up and slid in. It took a minute to actually hot wire the car. I haven't done it in years.

I slowly turned the wheel and entered my driveway. Logan hopped down the stairs, and ran to the car. He pushed open the passenger's seat door, and slid in.

I pressed the gas a bit, and we were off. Logan looked at me, and asked in a whisper, "What the hell is going on?" My grasp on the driver's wheel tightened, as I made my way down the road. So far, so good.

"Were almost at your house", I commented, and flew down the road, "Just get ready to get in there, and then out. We have a lot of driving to do." Logan didn't bother to speak, all he did was just sit in the seat. I know I had to tell him sooner or later, but he might want to leave. And I just can't let that happen.

We soon arrived at the tiny, lit up blue house as Logan quickly opened the door and his shoes hit the concrete. We both rushed to the house, and Logan just opened the door. He was moving so fast, he was so frightened.

"Logan. Kendall", Logan's mother greeted, as Logan ran to his room. I looked at her. She was so concerned. She would never let Logan leave with me. I needed to use some of my powers. I peered down at her, into her chocolate brown eyes like Logan has, and said, "You're letting Logan come with me wherever we need to go."

All she did was nod, and went back to her own self. "Have a safe trip, honey", she gave me a squeeze. I smiled, and Logan ran out of the house. I quickly followed him and realized he already had the bag of clothes packed. Wow, he was fast for being shorter then me. We approached the car, and he pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm calling James", Logan announced at I started the engine. He put the phone to his ear, "Hey James. No, I'm leaving with Kendall. No. NO! I just wanted to say that- I got that, James! I know we have hockey practice tomorrow, but I have some other things to deal with."

I peeled away from the small house, and kept listening to their conversation. Logan looked at me as he held the phone to his ear, "James, I don't think Kendall would like you to come. He doesn't even want me here." Lie.

"Look, just tell Carlos... What? Why do you want to know where I am? I'm leaving anyways... No, James. Kendall, James wants to know where we're going."

I gulped, and looked into Logan's eyes, "You can't tell him." Logan sighed, and kept talking. "Look James, I know. Look, tell them- Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean Kendall is a bad guy?"

I looked over in curiosity. Did James really call me a 'bad guy'? We were friends. "James, I don't know what you're talking about. What are you saying. I shouldn't be traveling with him?"

Logan looked over at me, "He hung up." What was up with James? He is acting weird all of a sudden. I kept driving, and happened to glance down at the gas meter. Almost empty.

"Shit", I called out. Logan said, "There is a gas station near by. Just go there." Logan is more calm now, and he had his mind cleared up at least. We soon arrived at a cheap looking Gas Station. Debris littered the pavement ground. The lights were twitching.

As soon as we pulled in towards the Gas Station, I saw James and Carlos hanging out by the building. What the hell? Logan pointed, "Look. It's James and Carlos. I'm going to at least say bye. And plus, I have to go to the bathroom."

I answered, "Fine. But please, be careful." I watched Logan skip off towards our buddies. I grabbed the pump, and stuck it in the gas tank. I waited.

It seemed like James and Carlos were happy to see Logan, although they never even acknowledged me. He happily opened the glass door, and strolled in for the bathroom. The building had big glass windows, so I saw Logan walk into the back doors.

Carlos and James stared at me for a moment, with pure hatred. They seemed like they hated me. What did I do? I stopped pumping gas, and walked towards the store door. James and Carlos continued staring at me.

I walked in, and saw no one behind the counter. I walked carefully up, and rung the service bell. "Hello", I called out. No reply. That's weird. I flared my nostrils, as something entered my nose. A smell so bad, I stepped back.

I then realized where it was coming from: behind the counter.

I quickly took a glimpse at a dead body. An old man, probably in his late 40's. He had been stabbed to death, and had half of his face ripped off. I opened my eyes wide, as I turned. James was standing right in front of me, with an angry expression.

He pushed me into the glass counter, as it shattered. "You don't catch on, Kendall", James chuckled at he stared at me, "We went right under your radar, didn't we?"

Carlos chuckled in the background, "You seriously think that we would be your friends?"

James smiled, "Rick has turned us. He wanted us to watch you. Surprisingly, you didn't even realize we weren't human. But, we got a new mission." I struggled to stand, my body seemed like it was shut down.

Carlos leaned against the door, "Yeah, Rick told us to actually do something for once, instead of just gaining your trust."

James smiled even bigger, "I know you formed a little crush over Logan the past few weeks. How hurt would you feel if Logan was snatched away from you? Rick actually likes Logan too. He said something about his scent. Rick can't wait to break Logan. Rick can't wait to fuck him, and then tear his little guts out."

I gritted my teeth, and stood up. Rick wanted Logan. No way in hell was he getting him. I tackled James, as we fell onto cardboard boxes. We both continually slammed our fists into eachother.

Carlos threw me off of James, and I landed on the metal freezer. Blood spurted from my mouth. I felt like I was being torn apart.

"Carlos, watch him", James said, wiping his blood from his mouth with his hand, "I'm going to get Logan." I tried to struggle, but I was just too weak from the fight.

"Kendall", Logan screamed, as James tugged his arm out of the bathroom. James shoved Logan down on the ground, and he crawled over to me. "Kendall, are you alright? You're hurt".

James growled, "Oh, it's alright, Logan. Carlos will take care of him. Now hurry up, we need to leave soon." Logan looked up at him, "Not without Kendall."

James got angrier by the second. "You always were a brave one, Logan. Don't be though, or I will kill you." Logan shrugged, and took my hand in his. Kendall, you have to fight. Get up, you can take them.

"Logan...Let go of his hand", James demanded, "I don't want to hurt you." Logan's grip tightened to my hands, desperate for safety. I could feel his veins, I could feel his little heart beat.

"No", Logan answered, and looked into my emerald eyes. James walked over to him, and smiled. "Alright", the next moment I heard a crunch. Then, I realized James stomped on Logan's fragile wrist, and surely broke it. That made me furious.

I jumped up and flew at James. I used my force to throw him into the glass door. He landed on a metal bar, and blacked out. Carlos ran towards me and I picked up a metal bar from the freezer.

As soon as he came at me, I whacked his head. He collapsed, and was silent. I looked over at Logan. His wrist was black and blue, and it looked really bad. I lifted his weak body up, and threw open the door.

I slid him in the passenger's seat, and got into the driver's seat. I drove out of the Gas Station.

"Sir", Jame's fragile voice entered the phone, "They got away."

"You will retrieve me that boy, Logan. But, don't kill Kendall. I need him for later. If you can't do this, I will have no use for you. I will kill you."

"Don't worry, sir", James replied, shakily, "We will track them. We will retrieve Logan for you."

"Good. Now, don't call me again unless you have the boy", the phone rang dead.

**Wow! Who would of thought James and Carlos are really evil? Like, I even surprised myself. ^^ Anyway, review. Let me know what you think. Who is your favorite character? If you want me to update tomorrow, review. It brings me inspiration. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tired And Hungry

**It is going to be hard to make such an epic next chapter after the last really good one. I'll try, though. :P Thank you for your review, 0809m, I dedicate this chapter to you because you really stayed for the whole thing! ^^ Now, let's get to the story. Shall we?**

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.)

**"He that is kind is free, though he is a slave; he that is evil is a slave, though he be a king"** -Saint Augustine

**Chapter Five: Tired and Hungry**

The sun peaked through the tree, and the mist of the morning cam along. It really was a beautiful sight, to drive along the countryside, it's plant's thick with the early dew. Everything seemed so peaceful. Calm.

I looked over at Logan, who was peacefully asleep next to me. He looked so beautiful, with the new, fresh sun beating down on his pale skin through the window. His eyes were shut gently, and his lips slightly parted.

I don't know how were going to get through this, or even if we were to survive. I had no help, plus the guy who I can't even fight has two little goons, Carlos and James. I gently slid my hand on Logan's knee, and kept my eyes on the road.

"I'm hungry", he mumbled, as he slid his eyes open. Although I wanted to keep going, get as far away as possible from the enemies, I knew Logan had to eat. I smiled, and replied, "Well, we'll stop for breakfast." He eyed me curiously, "And, then... You'll tell me why my best friends almost killed me, and who that man was, and what are you?"

I didn't want to tell him. What if he was frightened and ran away? I sighed, "Yes, Logan. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Is your wrist okay?" He seemed to shrug, and looked at it. "I don't think it's going to heal so quickly. I believe James broke it. It will take a while with out physical treatment. But, I'll be fine..." I looked over at him, and he looked over at me too. I readjusted my eyes to the road.

"Look, a diner", I pressed my foot on the break, lightly. The diner looked fairly safe, it looked quite small. There were windows by the booths, so I could obviously keep a watch on who passes through.

I pulled in the gravel parking lot and stopped in an empty space. Logan opened the door with his good hand, and we both stepped out of the car. To tell you the truth, it was nice to breathe in some fresh air for a change. It was nice not worrying for a bit.

Logan walked by my side, and was almost sticking to my side the whole time. No doubt he was scared.

"Table for two", I said to the woman. She was in about her late 40's. She had pasty pale skin, and her red hair was in a bun. Her outfit was probably the same as a 50's diner waitress.

She led Logan and I through the aisle, down to an empty booth and placed two menus at the table. Logan gently slid in the booth, as I got onto the other side.

"Welcome to Derick's Diner. I'll be your waitress, my name is Liz. Our special today is Cabbage Green Soup. How may I get you started on breakfast beverages?"

"I'll take an orange cider", I spoke as my eyes drifted onto the overly advertised ad. I looked over at Logan, who then, spoke. "Oh, can I get a chocolate milk please", he asked politely, as she wrote in her little notepad.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, to get your food orders", the woman left the table, and left Logan and me awkwardly sitting together. "So. What are you having to eat, Logie?" I didn't both hassling him when he didn't answer. I knew what would happen.

"You said you would tell me what is going on. Now is a great time", he crossed his arms and peered at me. I shrugged and let out a sigh. "Okay. What do you want to know?" Logan thought for a moment, and then he snapped his finger. "How about let's start with what the hell happened back at your house. How did you throw that guy out the door without even touching him?"

I coughed a bit, "I don't even know how I did it. That's the truth." He had a face on, which I couldn't read. Was he angry? Disappointed. "What are you", he asked, bluntly. I looked down at the table, and kept my hands on my knees.

"I...I don't..Know", I stated, "But I can tell you that Rick turned me into this thing. I believe it has something to do with..Satan." Logan seemed generally scared. "Are you a demon?" I opened my eyes a bit too wide, and replied, "I don't know."

"Okay. What does Rick want with you", he asked, and got more courage with each question. "If only I knew". We sat there for a minute, when the Liz came back and handed us our drinks.

"Okay, sweet tarts, what would you like", she asked and got her pen ready. Logan spoke first, "Can I have some eggs, and a hash brown." "Sure thing, sugar. And for you blondie?

"I will have some pancakes with a side of bacon", I replied, and then stared at Logan. He didn't seem that scared, he didn't seem like he would react the way I thought he would. After the woman disappeared, and many sips of our drinks later, "Look. I may have read something about demonic sacrifices when I was in middle school. But, I was always into supernaturals."

Logan could possibly help find out what I was, and just that was music to my ears. I smiled, "Well, do you remember any of it?" He looked lost in thought. "I only really remember, I think, is when someone is sacrificed to Satan, by an occult or group, the sacrificed may turn into a demon themselves." That made perfect sense. I remember when Rick turned me. He said something about his body, and Satanic Sacrifice."

"I'm a demon", I asked aloud, right when the waitress strolled back with out food. "Here, sweeties. They're a little hot so be careful." She handed us the steaming food.

It was good to get something in my stomach for once, it actually tasted nice. After we gulped down the scrumptious food, we retreated to the car after I paid.

"Look, Kendall. If you're a demon, yo would be way more violent. You would be controlled, right? I'm sorry I'm not qualified enough in this. But, if anyone knows anything about demons or Satan, wouldn't it be a priest?"

I chuckled, "Logie, I don't think a priest would even want to accept a demon meeting. Or whatever the hell I am". Logan looked at me, "How about we get a hotel. Stay in a certain area. Check in a library, then a church, to even see what the fuck is going on!" Logan was right.

"Okay", I smiled as I drove down the road...

"Carlos, did you hear that? They're going to be staying at a hotel", James smiled, as he watched the vehicle drive down the road. Carlos rubbed his bruised forehead and smiled, "I know Rick said not to kill Kendall, but we can fuck him up, can't we?" James smiled, "Oh, Carlos. We can beat the shit out of Kendall. And we could have a piece of Logan before Rick does."

The two laughed, and followed slowly behind the moving car.

**Holy galoshes! James and Carlos are going to try to be sneaky without their boss knowing. Logan and Kendall are trying to firgure out what just Kendall is. So, leave your predictions in the review box. What will happen? I wanna see what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Night's Sleep

**Hello, everyone! First of all I wanted to say sorry for not updating any sooner. I went out with my friends all day to the fair, then slept over their house. It was a really good day, and I had so much fun. And second, you all are really awesome for waitng so patiently. I have been thinking up some ideas, and I think you'll all like them. Oh, and I almost forgot. I am dedicating each chapter to a new reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to kat4543. **

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush.')

**"For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone"** - Audrey Hepburn

**Chapter Six: A Good Night's Sleep**

After the breakfast, we drove awhile. We were soon into Iowa, in to a little or big town named "De Witt". It still seemed like Minnesota, the trees covered in ice, the ground covered in the same old snow.

The town seemed quite friendly, though. Teenagers playing snow games on the roads, children building snowmen. Everyone seemed so happy, so close. Logan watched intently, as we passed the buildings. "Look Kendall", Logan soothingly said, and pointed to an old, brick church.

I smiled, and looked into his beautiful dark hazel eyes. "We need to find a hotel first, Logie", I chuckled at his excitement. To be honest, I was surprised that Logan didn't run away when I told him I wasn't human. He didn't freak out. He didn't try to run away. He just stayed.

"I google searched this town, and", Logan stared down at his cell phone, "And there should be a motel. Take a left". I obeyed, and we continued down the peaceful road. Dog walkers. Couples hands linked together. I looked over at Logan.

I did like Logan, but what if he liked girls? What if he was straight? Don't get me wrong, Logan and I are best friends, but we never talked about our sexuality...At all. We never touched that subject. Although, I didn't see any girls he personally liked. Or any guys. Maybe he didn't like love. But that talk awhile ago had me thnking.

"Kendall", Logan shouted, as I snapped out of my mind, "The motel is right there." I pulled in.

The building looked pretty ordinary. It was not that big. The walls were a red wood, and the parking lot was small. Doors outlined the walls. It looked pretty nice, for a cheap motel, that is. Logan and I climbed out, and I started walking to the office.

"Kendall...I need to ask you something. I wanted to know if-" Logan was caught off by the office door opening, and a man smiling at us. "Well, howdy! Welcome to Bill's Motel. I'm Bill. Do you boys need a room?"

I smiled at the man, and got out my wallet. "Yes." I retrieved some bills and handed them to the man. He looked pretty harmless and I couldn't smell any evil on him. He seemed okay. But, he was a bit suspicious. Tall and muscular. His eyes seemed a dark blue.

Once we got the key, and took our stuff from the car, we headed up to the second floor. We were assigned Room 13B. Logan pressed the key into the slot, and shoved open the door.

The room was nice, the blue carpet and beige wallpaper sending me comforting thoughts. Small lamps were placed throughout the room. I blushed when I saw there was only one bed.

"There's only one bed", Logan dropped his bag, and sat on the red sheeted bed. I looked down at him, "Guess we'll have to sleep with eachother. And it will also be a lot safer for you." I wanted to sleep with Logan. Not like that... Maybe like that. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to cuddle his small body. His thing body. Stare into his beautiful brown eyes. But, I couldn't right now. We were being hunted.

"I'm taking a shower", Logan rubbed his face, "I need to get my head straightened out." The brunette boy snatched some clothes, and headed into the bathroom. He did have a lot to handle. I mean, he was strong to put up with all this.

It was unfair...

James and Carlos stopped at the motel. Carlos smiled, "Let's go in there. And let's beat the shit out of Ken-" James put his hand up, and stared at the younger Latino boy. "Carlos. Remember: Good things come to people who wait. I have a plan". They both sped off down the street, and turned a corner.

I continued to put Logan's clothes in one dresser, and mine in the other. I finished up packing, and then sat on the bed. I could hear a faint tune. Logan was singing in the shower. He was singing a lullaby, I didn't recognize.

Soon, he walked out from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his small waist, his hair soaked and water dripping down his chest. I licked my lips, and felt the urge to slap my lips to his. He was so cute. So beautiful. "Kendall, I think we should go to the church and library tomorrow. You go to the church, I go to the library."

I first snarled at the thought of splitting up, how could he possibly not be scared? I replied, "Absolutely not!" Logan crossed his arms in debate and continued, "Look. I'm seventeen years old. I can handle myself." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. You can definitely defend yourself from two immortals!"

"Kendall, I need to do this alone. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you. I have your number", I looked down at the cell phone I haven't used in about a month. I really have no use for it.

"What if you get hurt...I mean, I don't think this is a good idea", I puckered his lips. Logan looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Logan went through his new dresser, and pulled out some of his own pajams.

And with that, the sky began to darken. Logan gave out a small yawn, and climbed into the bed. I started to unbuckle my jeans, and he opened his eyes widen. "Kendall. What are you DOING?" I looked over at him, holding the covers over him.

"Logie, I sleep in my boxers", I commented, and rustled off my jeans. I threw my shirt over my shoulders, and exposed my chest. I did have somewhat of a build, from years of using my strength. I had visible abs, and a tight chest. I climbed into the bed next to Logan, as he tried to hide his little blush.

Soon, I was in the bed, my body almost touching his. I laid there, and watched the back of his head. I heard snores, and knew Logie was fast asleep. Here was my chance. Just cuddle with him, Kendall. Quickly. Before he wakes up.

I scooted forward, and slowly pushed my stomach to his back. He felt so warm. So amazing. I wrapped my arms around his small waist, and felt my boxers grow tight. What? I backed away quickly, and smiled to myself.

Oh god. I really like Logie.

**Okay, just to let you guys know, it was really awkward for me to write the last part. Like REALLY awkward. And, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't exciting. But let me tell you, next chapter will be really exciting. We are building up into the story, and I'm really happy about it. Bye guys, see you next chapter! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: All Alone

**So, I couldn't help but update. I'm just so excited! ^^ Anyway, I think you guys will like this chapter. I'm even getting Logan's POV in this one. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't mean to offend Christians, or athiests, I wrote this out of imagination. This chapter is dedicated to 'shogoki17', thanks for reviewing!**

(I do not own 'Big Time Rush'.)

**"No man can think clearly with his fists are clenched"** - George Jean Nathan

_**Chapter Seven – All Alone**_

I opened my eyes, and let out a big yawn. Bits of light were coming through the dark blue shades. I turn to face Logan, but no one was there. I looked around the room, and saw no one there either. "Logan", I called out, as I shot up on my feet. I quickly opened the motel room door, and looked left and right. No one. I started to panic, my breathing becoming more rapid.

"Are you alright", a voice said from behind me. Logan was standing there, brushing his teeth with his tootbrush. He was wearing fresh clothes, and his hair was almost all dry. I sighed in relief, and slammed the door closed.

"You scared me. I thought you weren't here", I huffed, and watched him. Logan rolled his eyes, in a playful manner. "You better get dressed...You're going to the church soon." I slowly walked to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray sweater. I couldn't stop looking at the precious boy in front of me, though.

He had on a black and green striped long sleeve shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. To top off his little outfit, he had on his converse from the other day. I knew splitting up was a really **REALLY** bad idea, but Logan wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay, I've got my phone on and I'll call you if anything goes bad. Also, I know the directions to the library because I have a map bookmarked on my phone. Um, I guess I'll meet you back here when I'm done. Please, don't worry about me. I'm not totally helpless, Kendall."

"I know", I buttoned up my jeans, and pulled on the sweater, "I'm just worried. That's all." Logan walked closer to me, and pat me on the back, "I'll be fine, and you will too. Now, let's get going."

We walked down the hall, and down the stairs to the parking lot of the motel. I smiled at the smaller boy walking by my side, but then realized that we were going two different directions.

"Call me if anything seems strange", I called out, and he called back, "Will do." Soon, we were both out of sight from eachother. I guess Logan didn't want to take the car. But, that was a stupid move, seeing how cold it is out.

When I realized Logan was all alone right now, my stomach started to knot up. I had a very bad feeling for this, but threw that thought away. He's right, nothing bad will happen. Just keep thinking that, Kendall. Just keep think that...

I was passing all of the friendly people, who smiled at me or said, "Hello." I was too distracted, to even respond. My shoes scraped the sidewalk in a hurry. I couldn't concentrate on anything, except Logan and what he was doing right now.

I soon approached the little, run down church and stared up at it. The big cross standing proudly on the top made me want to stop. I didn't want to do this. The priest would surely not believe me. I wanted to run back to Logan, just wrap him in a hug, and say, "I'm scared to know who I am. What I am."

But, I couldn't. I needed to find out who and what I was. There even maybe a cure? My heels clicked on the miniature pathway as I walked towards the big oak wood doors.

I heaved the doors open, and I instantly became nervous. The rows of pews filled up the large room. The lights were dim, although light enough to see. Candles were placed in the front, by the big podium. A few people were in the pews (not a lot), were bowing their heads in prayer.

Then, I saw a man up front. He was wearing black robes, with a scarf-like cloth hanging over his shoulders. He was probably in his 50's or 60's. He had a very pale skin, almost matching Logan's. He had these small black rimmed glasses.

I walked up the aisle, quietly. Even though I lightly took my steps, the priest looked up at me. He stared at me for a minute, and I stopped. He seemed to think, then waved his hand to meet him at the front. I quickly ran to him...

When I got close, he looked at me from up and down. He whispered in my ear, "Follow me to my office, Kendall." He then, started walking to a door behind a podium. How did he know my name? I slowly walked through the door with the man, and we ended up walking down a dark hallway.

"It's not everyday Satan spawn passes through my church", the man continued walking, as I gulped. How did he know that? How did he know about me? I started, "How...How do you know who and what I am?"

"There is a lot you do not know my boy. Follow me and I shall tell you what you need to know", the man said, and we kept strolling through the hall and approached a door. The priest searched through his robes, and pulled out a key. He shakily stuck the key into the key hole, and turned the knob.

His office was quite different than I expected. The windows were tinted gray, so no one could peer in. Candles were lit at his big oak desk, and pictures of angels were hanging so delicately on the wall.

"I have had visions about you, Kendall. And it is no coincidence that you're here", he said, sitting comfortable at his desk. I stood by the door as the man opened his desk drawer.

"I know you are wondering what you are", the priest commented, as he pulled out this big book which almost seemed ancient. He opened the book, "I can tell you, if you come here." I stepped a few feet, and looked at the book. It was titled, "The Book of The Dead." For a minute, I thought it was fake until he opened it and flipped some pages.

"Kendall Knight. You are a human being, trapped with an ancient curse. You have good in your heart, and I see that... But there is bad news. If you do not cure yourself any time soon, your heart will turn on you. You will become a demon, and not control your actions. You will kill the innocent, feed on people's souls."

I started to breathe heavily. What? I might turn into an evil monster."Wha-What?" The priest nodded, and patted my back. "I am sorry my boy, but there is hope. You just need the cure."

"Well, what is the cure", I asked, and the priest paused. He sighed, and flipped the page. There was a picture covering the whole paper. The picture was of Rick, in his demonic form. "If you ever want to be a human ever again, and feel again, you must deal with the cure. Your cure is killing the one who turned you. You must kill Rick."

I stood there for a moment, my mind full with thoughts and worries. How in the hell was I going to kill Rick, the one who is used to his powers, the one who is stronger then me? My eyes wandered to the ground.

"Kendall, if you do not kill Rick, and turn into a monster... You won't turn back to human ever again", the priest closed the book, and stared at me. How could I do this? It seemed impossible.

"Kendall. I know it is a huge burden on you, but you need to if you ever want to be physically alive again..."

I held on to his words, and analyzed them for a few moments. A knocked came from the door, and the priest and I looked curiously over at the wooden door.

The priest stood up, and went to the door. He opened it, slowly, and looked out. After a moment, the priest was pulled into the hall and the door slammed shut. I ran to the door, and pulled the knob.

I saw Carlos hovering over the priest. The man was bleeding from his mouth, and coughing violently. Carlos looked over at me and smiled. "Kendall, you know it's not fair to cheat. This old geezer was helping you. I couldn't let that happen"...

I looked at him, and became angry. He destroyed my only chance at asking questions about what I was. He destroyed my only source of information. I ran to Carlos and shoved him against the wall.

"Is that all you got", he said, as he pushed me back and kicked me right in the head. I fell over, and crashed to the hardwood floor. I groaned in pain, as Carlos chuckled. "Wow, Kendall. You're really out of shape, aren't you", Carlos teased as I grabbed the wall and pushed myself up, "Too bad you can't even defend your little Logie pooh. I do believe James should be with him soon". Carlos checked his watch, and I tackled him.

Oh no. James was going to hurt my Logie. I threw Carlos at the wall, and punched him. Then, all of a sudden, the priest ran at Carlos and shoved a cross to his head.

Then, Carlos screamed in pain. His skin became black, and he soon became a pile of ash. I looked over at the priest, as he staggered back on the floor. He was breathing heavily, and I crawled over to him.

"Kendall, know this, Rick won't be as easy to kill as his little henchmen. Go, hurry. Logan Mitchell is in trouble", he coughed up some more blood. I got close to his ear and whispered, "Thank you."

I soon was on my feet, and flew down the hallway.

**-Logan-**

I stepped up the concrete stairs up to the library. When I flung open the doors, I immediately became warm. People were sitting at tables, quietly reading their books. I hurried in, and approached a desk with a woman sitting at it.

She was skinny and tall. Big glasses hugged her face, and she had moles on her face. "Excuse me, ma'am. But I'm looking for the supernatural books. Can you please help me?" The woman lightly smiled, "Sure."

She stepped out of her seat, and led me across the room. It was a pretty big library, probably the size of a ballroom. I followed the woman down aisles and aisles of books, until we reached a dark little place in the back of the room. "Here you are".

She gave me a small smile, and took her leave. When she was gone, I began searching right away. Witch Guide. Ghosts. Aliens. Demons. I searched through the category and picked a big book that was titled "Satanic Rituals & Aftermath."

I flipped the book open, and flipped through the pages. Boring. Nothing. AH. The line said "Usually, demons are human the first 160 years they are turned. Then, the host takes over their body and become.."

"What are you reading, Logan", a voice made me jump and drop the book.. I looked over to see James, smiling at me. I reached for my phone in my pocket, but realized it wasn't there.

"Looking for this", James asked as he pulled out my cell. I looked at him, and my eyes widened. I couldn't call for help... Kendall. Save me. Kendall help me.

"Logan, we have to go. Don't you understand", James smiled even bigger at me, "I'm your friend. Or maybe even more."

I backed away, and his smile disappeared, "I don't want to force you, Logan. I want to be friends again. Please."

I turned my heel and started running. I successfully ran down an aisle and turned. I bumped into James' chest, and fell to the ground. "I want you, Logan. You're just so adorable. Don't try to run away..."

I crawled backwards, and watched James walk towards me. "James, just leave me alone. Please..." James looked down at me, and shrugged. "Oh, Logan. I know you want me... Just come with me." He stuck his tan hand out at me, and I just crawled back more.

He then flashed me an angry face, and walked to me. He grabbed my bad wrist, and pulled me up. I whimpered as he tugged me up, and forced me to my feet. He pulled my body close to him, as I tried to push away. I couldn't, his grip was just too strong. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I care about, you Logan", James pouted, "But you keep trying to run. I know it's all an act, and you really do love me... But it makes me want you more."

I spit in his face, and he paused. He took one hand, swabbed the spit and put his fingers in his mouth. Ew... "Mmmm... You taste so good." I sneered in disgust and fear. He then stared at my lips.

He presses his lips to mine, and shoved my mouth open. He dug his tongue to my mouth, and sloppily kissed me. I slapped him and punched him really hard, but he wouldn't stop. I bit down on his tongue, and he pulled back.

"I will have you, Logan", James screamed, as he picked up my body and threw me over your shoulder. "But don't worry, before I give you to Rick, I'll have you for myself first. We will fuck so good." James mumbled as he started walking to the entrance. He, then stopped.

"Damn it. Kendall is in the building. Guess will go out through the back.", James smiled as he changed direction. Kendall was in the building?

"KENDALL", I shouted, and heard a reply from far away. "Logie, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

James threw me down on the carpet, and angrily stared at me. I was in a daze from being smacked down on the floor. James opened my mouth and threw in some kind of pill. "Don't worry, Logan. The pill will only make you paralyzed for maybe 10 minutes. I can't let you go ruining the plan, can I?"

James picked me up again, and I couldn't move. I couldn't move my mouth, or my legs, or my arms. He temporarily paralyzed me! Kendall shouted again, "LOGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Soon, I was outside in a snowy ally. I still couldn't move. "Logan, look. Carlos and I got a new ride. We pimped it out so you can't leave."

We approached a white van, that only had windows up front. James quickly threw the back doors open, and threw me in. He slammed the doors shut, and heard him lock it. Inside the van, was pictures of me encoding the walls.

Please, Kendall. Save me...

**-Kendall-**

I whipped open the back door, and saw James getting in to a white van. Logan was in that. "James. Stop! Don't touch him", I screamed as I ran.

James smiled, and started the engine. The van flew down the ally, and I couldn't breathe. I ran all the way here... Oh no. Logan...

**WOE! A lot of action in that chapter. Please review. It makes me feel accomplished. And please, be warned it will get violent and dirty in the later chapters. Just warning you. Hope you guys enjoyed. I loved making this chapter, I don't know why. Bye!**


End file.
